


破镜重圆操作指南

by Zhipuruchu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 不存在的修罗场, 复婚, 身份梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhipuruchu/pseuds/Zhipuruchu
Summary: 最可怕的是就算美国队长地狱模式的训练强度也无法阻挡人们吃瓜的决心和渴望，随着这种微妙的场景逐渐进化，神盾局衍生出了新的八卦——即，美国队长对前夫史塔克念念不忘，可这位花花公子早已移情别恋自家保镖，奈何钢铁侠对童年英雄美国队长爱慕已久苦苦追求。三人正在承受前所未有的煎熬和折磨。





	破镜重圆操作指南

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是第五届盾铁O无料文本，活动结束后已放出全文

00

美国队长今天心情不好。

这一点就算是只有一只眼睛的弗瑞都能看得出来。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯一大早就赶到了神盾局总部，可能说一大早有点不太准确，据当晚值班的探员表示，罗杰斯队长到达神盾局的时间是凌晨3:54。尽管当天的他有训练任务，但是距离预定的时间也早了两个小时。

在得知大部分特工都还在休息或是出任务没回来的那一刻，他的脸色肉眼可见的阴沉了下去。

“我真不知道他是怎么做到的，”夜班特工A扶着墙说，“明明他进来的时候脸色已经很黑了。”

不过作为著名的战术大师，史蒂夫迅速调整了策略，他给没有紧急夜班的值班特工进行了临时培训：这也是特工A当天扶着墙离开神盾局的原因。

“太可怕了，”据幸存当事人事后描述：“最可怕的是我们离开以后队长气都没喘，直接投入下一轮的训练了。”

但好在，作为无辜受牵连的吃瓜群众，夜班探员众只是进行了两个小时的特殊训练。至于原本要接受体能或战术训练的另一部分探员，他们基本都在当天结束时请了病假。

说回问题本身，美国队长那天心情不好。与之相反的是复仇者的新晋英雄钢铁侠的心情很好，据当天接待他的探员回忆，那天神秘的英雄是哼着歌进来的，跟其他特工聊天的口气也格外轻松，最关键的是，他甚至没有嘲讽神盾局最新的科研人员。

“可能是爱情的滋润吧。”某探员一脸八卦地对身边的吃瓜群众说道。

“岂止是爱情的滋润，我要是能和托尼·史塔克谈恋爱，我也能被滋润。”该同事抱着自己的咖啡杯，无不叹息地说。

“哐！”

两位探员惊觉，猛地回过头，就发现脸色黢黑的美国队长一言不发地站着，手里是他捏爆了的门框。自知失言的二人赶紧捂住了嘴，趁着对方还没给自己布置训练任务，迅速离开了茶水间。

他们怎么就忘了呢，两人不约而同地想到，美国队长就是托尼·史塔克的前夫啊。

01

史蒂夫·罗杰斯今天心情不好。

起因是一条八卦新闻，那条新闻恰到“好”处的在他洗漱上床前弹了出来，自动推送。按理说史塔克手机不该把屏蔽推送做的这么差，但是作为半个老年人，美国队长拥有所有老年人在使用智能手机时的通病——下软件完全意外，有推送没有屏蔽。也可能是惰性思维，毕竟在过去这件事都是人工智能或者是他的天才丈夫帮的忙。

纠正一下，前夫。

想到这，史蒂夫气上心头，抬手就是一个飞出去几米远的沙包。

就是那条八卦新闻，史蒂夫想起来就来气，怎么说的来着？

哦。

走出离婚阴霾，移情超英保镖：  
钢铁侠与托尼·史塔克恋情曝光！！！

看看这三流小报的标题，绝对是史蒂夫不懂屏蔽推送的结果。

当然，三流小报的报道不是重点，史蒂夫想到，重点应该是那张格外清楚的照片。照片中他的前夫托尼·史塔克正以一种公主抱的姿势被钢铁侠搂着飞离正在爆炸的车辆，而托尼看着超级英雄的表情是一脸温柔的笑意。

史蒂夫思及至此再次炸毛，又一个沙包包死盾手。

而就在沙包落地的时候，史蒂夫正巧看见了在门口等着的钢铁侠。也许是因为缘分到了，也许是因为别有用心，但史蒂夫在那一瞬间看到那张面具上也许出现了一点点微妙的震撼和恐惧，这让他内心中油然而生一种强烈的满足感。如果娜塔莎在，一定会把这种满足感称为：雄性生物在竞争配偶时分泌的具有强烈好战成分的信息素。

不过史蒂夫懒得管那么多，反正看到钢铁侠吃瘪他开心就完事了。

当然，这种开心也没持续多久，一想到钢铁侠和托尼的关系，史蒂夫立马就不开心了。

他当然不会知道因为听说他不高兴而来慰问查看的，待在盔甲里的托尼，在看到他更加不开心的时候，忍不住抖了抖。

这不是他那个温柔贴心什么时候都像金毛一样温暖的前夫。托尼愤愤地想到。所以果然犬系都是骗人的。

两人就这么站着四目相对了大概有十分钟，最后还是托尼耐不住这种尴尬的气氛，非常犹豫地喊了一声队长。

我记得我明明什么也没有做错，托尼·史塔克心虚地想到，那我心虚什么。

好在史蒂夫也懒得计较他为什么心虚，他点了点头就当作回答，然后就继续盯着钢铁侠看。

你说句话啊！托尼内心疯狂哀鸣

仿佛能接收到他在想什么，史蒂夫清了清嗓子，用做战前动员一样的严肃口吻质问：“你今天训练迟到了。”

“我今天，”托尼正想解释，开口以后才发现哪里问题不对：“队长你记错了，我不是神盾局特工，我没有训练。”

“你有。”

“我真的没有。”

“从今天开始你有了。”讲道理，如果托尼没事会看那些以他为主角的地摊玛丽苏文学，那他就会知道，现在史蒂夫的口气，叫做霸道总裁。

当然托尼没时间去看什么地摊文学，他也没意识到史蒂夫的口气里隐约有那么一点点委屈，他感觉对方在拱自己的火，跟当年两人离婚前一模一样，这就让他怒而直言：“按道理来说我属于史塔克工业，和神盾只是合作关系，你没有权力安排我的训练内容。何况穿着这身高科技盔甲，我本来就不需要什么训练。”

有个俗语叫做“哪壶不开提哪壶”，托尼现在就是这样的状态，他来之前史蒂夫正因为钢铁侠和他的“新恋情”生气，而现在听到前夫的名字，无疑是提醒史蒂夫眼前的男人抢走了他此生挚爱。

有个秘密，托尼也许是忘了，也许是因为迟钝没意识到。

史蒂夫的占有欲，真的也是四倍的。

他的回应让金发男人冷哼了一声，带着呛人的火气回复：“躲在盔甲里逞英雄，脱了这身盔甲你算什么？如果你没有任何经验，怎么在下次意外发生时保护托—史塔克先生，你也许不算个威胁，但最好别再假装自己是个英雄。”

托尼冷笑了一下：“我能不能保护好他不关你的事，我至少不会欺骗他。”

听到对方说了什么，史蒂夫倒吸了一口冷气，不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

几乎在这句话开口的瞬间托尼就后悔了，他看出了史蒂夫面具破裂后受伤的表情，尽管他不愿意承认，但内心深处他依然对对方怀有感情。

不知该如何挽回这句话的天才握紧了拳头，想伸出手把那个沮丧的男人抱住，可一想到现在的身份，只能清了清嗓子仓皇离开。

02

托尼和史蒂夫的关系始于一个任务。

当时的史蒂夫刚在21世纪醒过来，受佩姬的托付，调查史塔克工业私下倒卖军火和霍华德夫妇车祸的真相。

在佩姬的安排下，他以对方刚从阿富汗战场上回来的亲属开始给托尼做保镖。一开始并不顺利，他们两个人能因为生活中任何事情发生争吵。他觉得托尼距离他设想的霍华德之子相差太远，托尼则是受不了他事无巨细的管教。

不过有一句名言说的好，所有没有道理的性格冲突，本质都是没有解决的性张力。

照名言所说，他俩找了个机会干了一炮。

与固化思维不同，史蒂夫·罗杰斯并不是一个没有经验的人，但那天晚上托尼骑在他身上玩的花样还是为他打开了新世界的大门。

从此以后他们两人的关系就从看不对眼的上下级，变成了看不对眼的时候选择一炮泯恩仇的上下级。史蒂夫也随着相处看到了托尼身上那些他之前没有注意到的魅力，当时他还没有意识到，自己午夜梦中的内容早就从冰冷的海水和刺鼻的硝烟变成了那双温暖的眼睛。

至于结婚那就完全是个意外了，受邀参加一场学术讨论的托尼怎么也想不到那是敌对公司安排的绑架，那天除了史蒂夫他没带任何人，这也就导致在枪林弹雨里跑出去的时候金发人身上有几个子弹孔。

“操，”喝了不少酒的托尼惊恐地看着他，熟褐色的眼睛里满是慌张，他抓着史蒂夫的手明明已经因为用力泛白，却还是用那张聪明的嘴开着玩笑“我们要是都活下来我就跟你结婚。”

超级血清本来应该让史蒂夫保持清醒，但他身上的弹孔都在流血，缺氧让他整个大脑都晕晕乎乎的，他看着那双漂亮的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇回答：“这可是你说的。”

好在最后哈皮带着人及时赶到，因为失血过多晕过去的史蒂夫醒来看到的就是累坏了的托尼趴在床边轻轻握着他的手，他的西装上还沾着史蒂夫的血，脸上则是睡眠也没有抹去的担忧。

就在那一刻，史蒂夫意识到自己希望每天醒来都能看到这样的景象。

他拍醒了还在打盹的天才，笑眯眯地问对方：“之前你答应的事情还算数嘛？”

托尼茫然地盯着他，一时半会没反应过来对方说的是什么事情，他那双漂亮的眼睛眨了又眨，突然意识到史蒂夫说的是什么。

而他的回应也格外简单，托尼拽住了史蒂夫病号服的领子把对方拖进了一个吻中。

回想起来根源应该是因为那时候两个人的感情早就发生了质变，不过当时的他们都以为这件事才是两人爱上对方的根源。

03

弗瑞近来很是头疼，美国队长因为史塔克和钢铁侠的事情心情不好，就连他都看得出来。

但考虑到对自由恋爱的尊重和不能得罪金主的原则，他肯定是不能跟史塔克聊美国队长的失恋问题的。然而他也不能放着这么大一只国家偶像成天郁郁寡欢吧，号角日报要是知道了，一定会编排神盾局虐待战争英雄，挖资本主墙角。

弗瑞也想不通，自己管理的难道不是世界安全机构，什么时候变成相亲中心了。

当然，从根本上来讲，弗瑞并没有意识到钢铁侠和美国队长的关系直接关联宇宙和平这一点。

这说明什么？

说明盾铁是真的。

好在尽管弗瑞没有意识到钢铁侠和美国队长关系对世界安全的直接作用，但他还是努力为改善两人关系而抓没，呃，抓掉？抓光了头皮。毕竟就算不讨论人类未来，世界安全，宇宙安定，就是为了手下不要扶墙进出，为了复联能好好执行个任务而不至于天天被投诉钢铁侠和美国队长又吵架了，也得想办法安排罗杰斯和史塔克尽快和好。

想明白了以后，弗瑞立马决定邀请史塔克参加一场神盾局的退休探员酒会。

当然，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也被邀请了。

问题出在，他没告诉队长自己邀请了史塔克。

唉。

04

史蒂夫今天的心情原本不怎么好。

受他连续多天低气压的影响，神盾局众见了他基本都是绕着走的，就连刚刚被从九头蛇带出来的巴基都不太想跟他见面。根据娜塔莎的复述，理由是。

“没有人喜欢给欲求不满导致性挫败的发小当沙包。”

可怜他还没加入复联，就感受到了领导霸凌，多年后的蚁人发来贺电。

而和所有人截然不同，坚持做那个不一样的烟火的，只有钢铁侠。

他就像没看到史蒂夫阴晴不定的脸色一样，坚定不移的出现在队长可能出现的任何场景。一开始两人像一对争夺交配权的狮子一样，针锋相对，冷嘲热讽，并且成功的把这种状态带到了战场上。

复仇者们苦不堪言：吵架就算了，能不能不要开公共频道。

最终还是要靠黑寡妇拯救世界，她要了个前往非洲调查九头蛇的任务，确保史蒂夫一个月以内不能回纽约。

好处是，史蒂夫感受到了眼不见为净，要知道随着他和钢铁侠吵架的投诉越来越多，美国队长开始有意识在神盾局内回避这位穿着骚包盔甲的英雄。然而并没有什么用，钢铁侠像是打定了主意一定要来找他一样，两人总是会在什么地方遇见。

那时候没有洞悉真相的史蒂夫当然不会知道，这叫缘分啊。

因此当时的神盾局就出现了一种微妙的奇观，美国队长躲着钢铁侠，神盾局探员躲着美国队长。

这谁能想到，九头蛇都想不到。

最可怕的是就算美国队长地狱模式的训练强度也无法阻挡人们吃瓜的决心和渴望，随着这种微妙的场景逐渐进化，神盾局衍生出了新的八卦——

即，美国队长对前夫史塔克念念不忘，可这位花花公子早已移情别恋自家保镖，奈何钢铁侠对童年英雄美国队长爱慕已久苦苦追求。三人正在承受前所未有的煎熬和折磨。

有时候只有你自己吃到了自己的瓜，才能知道这瓜里有多少添加剂。

总之黑寡妇觉得这种乱七八糟的传言不能再继续下去了，为了神盾局特工的大腿，为了复联众人的耳朵，她必须把罗杰斯拉走执行一个长期任务。

不用看见钢铁侠史蒂夫有那么一点小开心，但一想到自己不在这一个月托尼和钢铁侠的关系会发生怎样的变化。史蒂夫手里的盾飞了出去，打爆了九头蛇特工的狗头。

一个月后，美国队长顶着一脸没刮的胡子，踏上了飞回纽约飞机。而就在他和娜塔莎一起离开弗瑞办公室的时候，正迎面撞上了来参加宴会的托尼·史塔克。

一瞬间，空气陷入了凝滞。

托尼·史塔克盯着史蒂夫，不被察觉地咽了咽口水。

操，太辣了。托尼内心哀嚎。我现在就想让他把我摁在神盾局的地板上来一发。

当然，这句话他没有说出来。所以史蒂夫陷入了误区，他以为托尼一脸复杂的表情里充斥着莫名情绪的叫做嫌弃。

"托尼。"史蒂夫清了清嗓子，故作冷静地说：“我先回去了。”

然后还没等托尼开口回答，他已经化成一道残影跑了出去。

目睹一切的黑寡妇露出一个神秘莫测的笑容，摊开手表示雨我无瓜。

当然娜塔莎也想置身事外，可是史蒂夫的声音从联络频道里传来：“塔莎，能帮我修个眉嘛？”

黑寡妇的嘴角抽了抽，心里骂了一句苏联粗口。

05

他们结婚还不到一个月时，史蒂夫就意识到两个严峻的问题。第一，他没有告诉托尼自己的身份和目的。第二，他意识到史塔克工业的高层中潜藏着一名内鬼。

但苦于任务在身不能暴露自己的身份，史蒂夫只能藏起来偷偷调查这个内鬼究竟是谁。

奥巴代·斯坦，史蒂夫第一次见到他就不喜欢他。金发人自认不是一个凭直觉对别人下定论的人，但是跟斯坦第一次见面就让他感受到一种强烈的反感。当然了，斯坦也说不上喜欢他，尽管他露出了商人的笑容，用令人反感的手劲狠狠地握了握他的手。

对方刚一走进去，史蒂夫就凭借着四倍听力听到了他和托尼争论的话题。

“你不能跟一个保镖结婚托尼，你该明白不管他长得多好看他接近你的目的都不单纯。”“你们签婚前协议了吗？”“你这让我怎么跟董事会交代。”

当晚完事以后，托尼趴在他的胸口，委婉地表达了他不希望自己和斯坦起冲突的愿望。

史蒂夫想起白天斯坦不怀好意的目光，看了看怀里人棕色的发旋，终究是把到嘴边的我不信任他咽了回去。

事后想来，这成了史蒂夫最后悔的事情。

一周后，托尼应董事会要求前往阿富汗演示新武器，回程途中遭遇当地帮派十戒帮劫持，下落不明。

三个月后，执行营救任务的空军上校詹姆斯·罗德在阿富汗沙漠找到了自救逃出生天的托尼，没人知道他到底是怎么离开绑匪的监禁，也没人知道当年劫持他的绑匪有什么下场。

而史蒂夫度过了人生有史以来最难熬的三个月。托尼失踪的消息刚一传来，他立刻就返回神盾要求神盾提供协助，但遭遇的不仅是神盾局的拒绝，还有尼克·弗瑞身亡的消息。

尼克·弗瑞一死，他的身份就成了问号，当时为了保证他的潜入任务圆满完成，也为了保证他能拥有一定的隐私。美国队长被找到的事情除弗瑞和他的几个心腹以外没人知道，这就导致弗瑞死后当寇森、希尔等人相继以不同罪名接受调查的时候，史蒂夫成了没人知晓身份的“黑户”。

尽管他试着去找托尼，但在自己身份未明之前，这种尝试不但不会带来进展反而会拖慢罗德寻找的进度。那三个月史蒂夫感受到了前所未有的煎熬，他会在任何一条播报托尼·史塔克失踪进展的新闻前驻足，即使面临着被神盾局追上的风险。

在躲避神盾局内鬼追杀的逃亡期间，史蒂夫结识了黑寡妇娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，发现弗瑞其实是假死，最终秘密解决了神盾局内部被九头蛇渗透的问题。

最关键的是，他发现了霍华德之死的真相和冬兵的身份。

而在神盾局事件完美落幕的第二天，他接到了阿富汗传来的消息——托尼被找到了。

那天晚上他看着托尼睡着以后紧皱的眉头，和因为胸口疼痛在睡眠中的轻微抽搐，想到白天发布会上对方提及霍华德时的表情。最终还是把他的坦白吞了下去。

他害怕这个真相会让托尼尘封已久的伤口又重新开裂，更害怕一旦托尼知道真相两人的关系将会步入怎样的绝境。

06

托尼心情很复杂。

原因无他，本来以为这场宴会是弗瑞为骗他出资找的借口，现在他似乎隐约地意识到根本原因是这颗黑卤蛋想要调停他和史蒂夫的关系。

什么时候神盾局变成纽约超级英雄恋爱关系协调中心了？看着舞会另一头一边和黑寡妇有说有笑一边闪着光的史蒂夫，托尼恨恨地想到。

去他的美国队长，在他心情最不好的时候打扮得像是个发光的希腊雕塑。他到底是什么时候刮了胡子，是为了气他？等等，他是不是看错了，史蒂夫还修了眉？

操，也不知道为谁打扮得这么有魅力。目光扫过紧身西装裤勾勒的美国翘臀，托尼酸溜溜地嘀咕。

“噗。”被他以女伴身份带来的佩珀没忍住笑出了声。托尼盯着自己的CEO，翻了个白眼。

“哦，托尼。”佩珀笑着挽上了他的手臂，用那种他再熟悉不过的“你这个笨蛋”的爱怜目光看着他，“我在宴会里看到了一只开屏求偶的公孔雀。”

“孔雀？”

佩珀并没有直接回答，而是抬起下巴示意史蒂夫的方向，托尼顺着她的目光，正撞上史蒂夫向这边看过来的眼睛。

他们俩盯着对方看了一眼，不约而同地扭过头去。

“你们俩一直偷偷盯着对方，”佩珀笑着解释，看到托尼想要反驳的神情，瞬间正色道：“托尼，我对他骗了你也很生气。但我不觉得队长说爱你是假的，你跟他提出离婚也并不是不能原谅他，不是吗？”

托尼被那双眼睛盯着，顿时有一种被看穿的感觉，这让他本能地想要澄清。但对着佩珀挑起的眉毛，托尼舔了舔嘴唇，意识到瞒住这个女人是不可能的。

“我知道我们的关系不是他任务的一部分，”托尼叹了口气说道：“但当时他和奥巴代的欺骗一起发生，我也不知道要怎样面对他。”

佩珀摇了摇头，隔着衣服触摸他反应堆的位置，柔声回应：“你可以骗我，但至少别骗自己。”

托尼张了张嘴想要解释，佩珀却只是笑着把他往史蒂夫的方向推了推：“你该跟他说。”

07

毫无防备被佩珀推了一个趔趄的托尼差点没站稳，好在他摔倒以前有人及时扶住了他。

根据当晚在场旁观众人的陈述，他们并没有看清美国队长是怎么从房间一端闪现到另外一端的，对此黑寡妇给出的回答是：“按shift键技能”。但多年后看来，这时的美国队长就已经为他越野跑冠军的身份奠定基础了。

爱情使人拥有超能力，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

而此时的托尼正靠在史蒂夫的怀里，格外直观地感受着对方触感极佳的胸肌和有力的手臂。但这个场景怎么看怎么尴尬，最关键的是，神盾局的吃瓜群众们一个两个都像是闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼，一脸兴奋。

当然，这是因为他们还没意识到眼睛有多重要。

他们会意识到的。

托尼尴尬地推了史蒂夫一下试图站定，好在对方没让他过于尴尬，及时松手让他站稳，虽然史蒂夫的手还在他的手肘上。

托尼抬起头，对上史蒂夫温柔的眼睛， 他的理智告诉他让他躲开这双眼睛，但情感上却还是想多看一看对方。

“跟我跳舞吧。”史蒂夫轻声说。

托尼点了点头。

一开始那会，史蒂夫其实是不会跳舞的，这也没少让当时还以为他是保镖的托尼开嘲讽技能，但史蒂夫用另一种方式跟他讲了自己和佩姬错过的那一支舞。托尼当晚敲开了他的房门，有一句没一句的说了很多，好在史蒂夫从中提取到了关键信息，他想教他跳一支舞。

这是托尼·史塔克独有的道歉方式，也是他表达关心的方式。

随着音乐声响起，史蒂夫拥抱着这个他深爱的男人，突然意识到托尼对他的意义远不止是他真正爱上的第一个人那么简单。

这个人给他带来的一切，和对他灵魂的慰藉，让从萨拉死后就再也没有过家的感受的史蒂夫，找到了安居之处。

托尼是他的家。

08

托尼靠着史蒂夫的怀抱，静静地跟着他跳这一支舞，他有太多话想说出来，有关斯坦死后他收到史蒂夫身份真相的震怒，有关他对史蒂夫隐瞒冬兵事件的痛苦，也有关那时他站在工作室里盯着血液毒素的绝望。

但当他真正开口说话时，他问的是：“你为什么那么针对钢铁侠？”

气氛一瞬间急转直下，就算是隔着衣服，托尼也能瞬间感受到史蒂夫身体的僵硬。发觉自己说错话的托尼在心里骂了一句，不过他也想知道史蒂夫为什么对自己的超级英雄身份那么介意，明明他和其他复仇者的相处从来都不是问题。

他当然不知道两人此时已经陷入了鸡同鸭讲名现场，史蒂夫在听到托尼问题的第一反应是，他都为钢铁侠来找我了，看来我不在这一个月，他们的关系果然发生了质的变化。

强忍内心悲痛的史蒂夫咬了咬了牙，托尼见他没有回答，从他怀里抬起头查看，正看到史蒂夫一脸咬了柠檬的表情。

“你很在乎他么？”果不其然，史蒂夫问出了这种文常见的一句话。

“可以这么说。”可惜托尼并没有接收到史蒂夫的醋意，他还以为这种情绪来源于史蒂夫对钢铁侠在战场上不听指挥的反感。

“那他对你好吗？”史蒂夫轻声问。

托尼表示：？？？

史蒂夫明显没看到托尼的表情，他的剧本整个陷入了一种苦情男主的状态，他犹豫了半天才开口：“托尼，我觉得我们还有第二次机会，但如果你认为钢铁侠就是你的幸福，那我也会祝福你的。”

“我知道，你一直因为我瞒着你的事情生气，我很抱歉，如果我有第二次选择，我不会再欺骗你的。”

“我能理解你对钢铁侠的感情，毕竟他和我不一样，他能听懂你说的话，也不会跟你吵架，更不会欺骗你。”

“但在我们的关系上我并没有说谎，我爱你，即使现在也是，我从未停止过，我在21世纪醒来，一无所有，你给了我一个活下去的意义，你是我的家。”

史蒂夫说完，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，等待着托尼的答复。

“说完了么？”

“说完了。”

“好。”托尼点了点头，史蒂夫正要问他是怎么想的，就被对方用手臂圈着拉到了一个吻里。

“我也爱你，我理解你的选择，我们都是笨蛋。”一吻终结，托尼贴着史蒂夫的嘴宣判。

09

当晚史蒂夫没有回神盾局，而是被托尼带着回了史塔克大厦，当然，考虑到对方的误会，他特意让史蒂夫在天台上等他。

“我有个惊喜。”托尼让他闭上眼睛等待时狡黠地说。

史蒂夫的超级听力让他捕捉到了飞行物体划过空气的声音，而熟悉的金属嗡鸣声使得他睁开眼睛——

他面前站着熟悉的钢铁侠盔甲，而盔甲里的人有那双让他魂牵梦绕的眼眸。

“你相信我吗？”

“我相信。”

10

史蒂夫最后是从佩珀口中得知“托尼·史塔克和钢铁侠恋情”的真相，当天盔甲里的人是罗迪，汉默在托尼车上放了炸药，他们是后来才知道的，为了保护他和钢铁侠的身份，罗德当天暂时穿上了盔甲。

可惜其他人并不知道，关键是史蒂夫那天跟着钢铁侠离开的场景还被一个路过的神盾局探员看到了。

在接下来的几个月里，关于美国队长，托尼·史塔克和钢铁侠的关系就更加玄妙了。

有人说美国队长脚踏两条船，当晚前脚激吻史塔克后脚就接受钢铁侠告白，两人在纽约上空进行了绝美人机恋现场。

有人说钢铁侠那天是为了捍卫自己的爱情而向美国队长提出决战要求，两人打到不相上下，最后导致史塔克出面调停，三人定下了一三五二四六周末休息的时间表。

还有人说，他们三个组成了最稳定的三角形，正在感受三角恋带来的双倍刺激。

复仇者们选择支持第一个推论和第三个推论，毕竟他们从每天听钢铁侠和美国队长吵架变成了听他们明撕暗秀，同时不定期遭受以闪瞎眼为代表的职场霸凌。

当然还有没完没了的公共频道调情。

不要跟任何一个复仇者聊起美国队长的翘臀，谢谢。

也不要跟任何一个复仇者讨论美国队长到底有没有让钢铁侠看他的屁股，他们不想知道。

他们太难了。

不过大家最后还是知道了真相，半年后洛基带着齐塔瑞大军入侵纽约，复仇者一战成名的同时，也有人拍到了那个带着核弹冲上太空的英雄的真实身份。

附带还有托尼·史塔克那个跟他离婚后又成功挽回他成为全纽约单身人士公敌的神秘人的身份。

当然最重要的是美国队长和钢铁侠的“战后之吻”。

纽约人民一片欢腾，神盾局探员表示吃瓜吃到撑，复仇者们选择闭麦。

瞎都瞎了，还发表什么感言。

据冬日战士透露，黑寡妇曾在事后私下向他表示：现在就是后悔，非常的后悔。

好在两位当事人感情稳定，恩爱和睦。

今天也是复仇者拯救宇宙的一天呢，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 按照惯例感谢本文的BETA@蟹肘子和我CP，谢谢姐妹们对我这篇OOC胡言乱语的修改和校对。你们真的辛苦了。
> 
> 按理说后记应该说点什么，但考虑到实际情况，这页只是我作为处女座拿来凑页数方便装订的，所以我也就不说太多了。
> 
> 不知道有多少姑娘能忍着吐槽看到这里，真的是要感谢了，这篇说实话个人还是有很多不满意的地方，破镜重圆+身份梗也是我暗戳戳琢磨很久但还都没写过的题材了，凌晨产出，如果难吃责任都是我的。但还请大家轻点殴打。
> 
> 这篇文从最初定梗到基本大纲也是变了好几次，最近一段时间会比较忙，等到忙完了一定会重新修正甚至是扩写这一篇的。如果大家有兴趣的话一定要告诉我，吐槽和批评也请一起丢过来吧。
> 
> 爱你们❤


End file.
